Reducing energy consumption in data processing system operations is becoming an increasingly important requirement. Energy saving is a very important issue due to environmental impact and to increasing costs. Furthermore, risks and costs related to energy supply interruption (blackout) caused by high consume and excessive request by the users must be taken into account. In a data processing system it is known to monitor the consumption of the single devices and to apply some correction actions in order to optimize the total power consumption of a data processing system. E.g. U.S. Pat. No. 7,197,652 discloses a method for energy management in a multithread data processing system. The method provides per-device usage evaluators within performance monitor units which monitor the use of connected devices. However power consumption can depend also on the way the devices are used, i.e. it can depend on the software applications being run on the system and on the SW and HW resources used by the applications.
It would therefore be highly desirable an improved method which could help monitoring the system power consumption in a more precise and dynamic way taking into consideration the power consumption caused by the single SW applications.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and a system which alleviates the above drawbacks.